


Happy anniversary

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Robert and lucas celebrate their sixth month anniversary





	Happy anniversary

”Happy anniversary, honey. I made you breakfast.” Robert told Lucas happily, he was almost singing when he spoke to him.

Lucas could tell his boyfriend was not only happy, but excited. This was their first anniversary as a couple, he couldn’t turn down a meal especially from Robert.

Robert loved cooking, he was always in the kitchen whenever they weren’t working. On off days, they liked to spend time with one another, just enjoying each other’s company.

As soon as Lucas made his way to the table, sitting himself down, there was a plate just waiting for him. Eggs, bacon, heart shaped waffles covered in syrup, except the syrup sorta resembled a smiley face.

Robert wanted to make their first anniversary extra special, so he went all out. Before Lucas could even begin eating anything off of his plate, he made sure to thank Robert, “Thank you baby, I love you. This was very thoughtful, I really appreciate all of the hard work that went into making this for me.” 

“You’re welcome, and I love you too. Also, you are so sweet, that means a lot. I really wanted to make this into something you’ll never forget. Years down the road, you can smile whenever you think about it. You’ve made me so happy. I’m happy that we became best friends again, otherwise this....us wouldn’t have ever happened. I've said it already, but I’ll say it again: I love you so much, you have no idea.” Robert squeezed Lucas’s hand a few times while he reminisced for a while, his voice was full of love for the other man.

“You gave me a second chance. I know I probably didn’t deserve it, but you gave me one anyway. Hard to believe that we’ve been together for six months already. I’ll remember this day forever, you are an amazing chef, so good that you should be a professional.” Lucas said. Once he finished eating, he saw Robert smile as he finished everything. They were still holding hands as they spoke to each other.

“I like taking care of my man. Sullivans are wonderful cooks, it runs in the family. I’m sharing something that’s personal to me with you. Cooking gives me joy, it’s one of my passions.” Robert said, slightly flirtatiously to him. “You are very smooth, Bobby. You’ve got some serious game.” When Lucas said that, Robert laughed. Robert had a beautiful laugh, at least in Lucas’s opinion he did. He found him to be very beautiful.


End file.
